


Not the Hair

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Dorian and Bull are keeping the Inquisitor awake.





	Not the Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“Vishante kaffas!” Dorian announced to the entire camp.

The Inquisitor heard Bull’s deep laughter over Dorian’s continued outrage. She was having trouble sleeping as it was, so she went to their tent to tell them to keep the foreplay down.

“Sorry, Boss. The little man here isn’t cooperating,” Bull said to her scowling face.

“Why should I cooperate with someone attempting to strangle me?” Dorian asked.

“Bull,” the Inquisitor sighed, “Why were you trying to strangle Dorian?”

“I wasn’t! I was trying to cuddle. He got one hair out of place and had to wake the dead.”

“Need I remind you we’re in the middle of nowhere? My hair must maintain its lift without the proper equipment.”

“Aw, you’re perfect with or without lift,” Bull said and Dorian seemed to melt into a puddle at the words.

“I suppose you may cuddle me now,” the mage decreed.

Bull laid back and happily pulled Dorian halfway across his chest, holding him like Dorian was his favorite doll.

“Thank you for being concerned about my safety,” Dorian said and stretched himself a little like a cat. “If that will be all?” he asked.

The Inquisitor sighed and went back to her tent.


End file.
